Serena Slytherin
by Serena Slytherin
Summary: **NEW CHARACTER** A romance story between a girl called Serena and Draco, dono about the humor yet. R&R plz, first ff, rating for later


Disclaimer: Do we REALLY need these? It's obvious we're not JKR, and even if we were, why would she write fanfics? Wouldn't she be writing the books? Ah well. 'Nuf said.  
  
A/N: This is a story told from a girl's point of view. She's Serena Slytherin, but that's all the info I'm giving out right now. You'll find out more later. But a lil background info: she's transferred from a school, no one knows where, to Hogwarts, in her fifth year. Alright then.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
I stared at the wall between Platforms 9 and 10 at the Kings' Cross Station.  
  
'You've got to be kidding!' I thought. Some tall kid with red hair and freckles had told me to run straight at the wall between the two platforms.  
  
"And do what, make a fool of myself by running into the wall?" I'd scoffed. "I don't think so."  
  
He shrugged and ran at the wall. I watched, from an angle, so he couldn't see me watching. He was running and then-  
  
"BLOODY HELL!" I shouted.  
  
Everybody stopped. They stared at me. But I refused to be embarrassed. I started to tell them that a boy had just disappeared into a solid wall, but remembered that the wizarding world had to be kept secret. I may act it sometimes, but I'm not stupid.  
  
"Did you see that woman over there?" I said quickly, pointing the opposite direction. I took the time when everyone was looking the other way to run at the barrier myself. I prepared myself for the crash and-  
  
didn't crash. I almost fell over my trolley in surprise as I looked up and saw a gleaming scarlet engine in front of me. On the front was the Hogwarts Coat of Arms, a serpent, lion, badger, and a raven, surrounding a large H. I stared at the serpent. It seemed to move. I shook my head and looked back at it. It hadn't moved. I looked around, studying the goings-on of people around me, when-  
  
"OUCH!" Someone had run into me from behind, knocking my into my trolley, nearly knocking the wind out of me. I whirled around, angrily.  
  
"Watch it!" I shouted at them. A girl with long, dark brown hair and brown eyes glared at me and waved a hand behind her.  
  
"Then don't," she replied. "Stand in front of the gateway! People are trying to get in, you bitch!"  
  
I raised my hand to slap her, but decided against it.  
  
'Nice way to start the year off, Serena.' I thought, shaking my head and walking towards the train. 'Slapping another student, nice.'  
  
I loaded my trunk onto the train and grabbed my cat's cage.  
  
My cat, Moonbeam, sat inside, staring out at me with her big round eyes. I smiled and put a finger inside the cage.  
  
"I'll let you out in a minute, Moon, I've got to find a seat first."  
  
She purred, rubbing her pink nose against my finger.  
  
I started to walk past all the compartments, peering briefly into each one, looking for an empty one, or, at least, one with only a few people in it.  
  
I walked to the back, getting frustrated, and Moon was getting antsy. I sighed and walked into the last one. I didn't care who was inside.  
  
The occupant looked up. As did I.  
  
"Mind?" I asked, waving my hand at the seat on the other side.  
  
He shook his head. "No." he answered.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
I sat down and set the cage on the seat next to me, and opened it. Moon almost knocked me over as the leapt out. I saw the boy recoil slightly, out of instinct. I giggled.  
  
"Don't worry, she won't bite."  
  
He nodded and sat back up. "I know." He looked at me. "Who are you?"  
  
"Serena. And you?"  
  
"Draco, Draco Malfoy. What's your surname?"  
  
"Slytherin." I looked at my cat, and stroked her behind the ears, causing her to purr again.  
  
I felt the boy staring at me. I glanced up nervously.  
  
"Erh, something wrong?" I asked.  
  
He blinked.  
  
"Did you say your last name was Slytherin?"  
  
I nodded. "Something wrong with that?" I was beginning to get slightly annoyed.  
  
He shook his head quickly and looked out the window.  
  
'Right.' I thought. 'Weird kid. Cute though.' I smiled inwardly. He was very cute. He had white-blonde hair that was tousled and fell in his eyes. His eyes were an odd greyish-blue. I frowned. They were similar to mine. Mine are more green than blue, though. My hair is darker than his, too. And longer, obviously. It's past my waist now, and black, though I recently dyed the ends silver. Silver is my favorite color, in case you hadn't noticed.  
  
He looked up and saw me staring at him. He frowned. "What, do I have food on my face or something?"  
  
I laughed. "No, just." I didn't finish my sentence. Ok, he wasn't cute. He was hot. I raised my eyebrow at him. He grinned back.  
  
"So," I cleared my throat. "Malfoy, eh? Your dad works for the Ministry of Magic, doesn't he?" He nodded. Then his expression changed.  
  
"Could I ask you a question?"  
  
"You just did."  
  
"Alright smartass, can I ask you two questions?"  
  
I giggled. "Sure."  
  
"Are you related in any way to-"  
  
"Salazar Slytherin?"  
  
He nodded. I nodded back.  
  
"I am. He was my great-grandfather. Very kind man, if you ask me."  
  
"Ah, ok."  
  
"Can I ask you a question?"  
  
He grinned. "You just did."  
  
"I just did." I said at the same time. I smiled. "Can't you think of your own material?"  
  
His grin widened. "Nope."  
  
"Right. Anyway, what is Hogwarts all about?"  
  
Draco took a deep breath and began to explain.  
  
"Well first you'll get sorted into a house, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or my personal favorite, Slytherin. Then you'll-"  
  
"Slytherin?" I asked, shocked.  
  
He nodded. "You see why I was surprised about your name?"  
  
I nodded too. "Continue please."  
  
"Then you'll go to your common room." blah blah blah, all I could do was stare into those eyes.I got lost. I got lost in Draco Malfoy's eyes. This was going to be a good year.  
  
**************************************************************************** ** Well, hope you liked it, please R&R, its my first ff!! any questions my email addy is serena_slytherin@eminem.com 


End file.
